


Reboot

by DetectiveDisapointment



Series: REBOOT [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Acadia (Fallout), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Because Fuck It, Black Character(s), Body Image, Boston, Boston CommonWealth, Commonwealth, Commonwealth Minutemen (Fallout 4), Coursers (Fallout 4), Dark, Detective, Emotionless Character, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Smut, Identity Issues, Imagination, Indigenous character(s), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mafia Boss, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Rae is a whole ass mood sometimes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Robots, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Synth, The Institute (Fallout), Trans Female Character, War, Wasteland, and most of them are gay, emphasis on reboot, finally im working on this fic, i'll put warnings at the start of every chapter, i've rebooted this fic over a dozen times, its been weeks to months even, john hancock - Freeform, like waaayyy dark, mafia, noir, some fluff here and there, this fic is literally what my hyperfixations came up with, yeah it gets dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveDisapointment/pseuds/DetectiveDisapointment
Summary: R8-67, or better known as Rae, was borderline emotionless from the very start, but after her escape with a charming synth named M9-88, her normal emotionless stature started change. Sometime after the events at Acadia, a string of murders started popping up around the Commonwealth. Now Rae must team up with Nick Valentine, the clockwork synth detective from Diamond City, and some other synthetic friends in order to crack the Commonwealth Killer case. Maybe, it all leads back to one old friend with a dark secret.
Relationships: DiMA & Nick Valentine, DiMA/Faraday (Fallout), DiMA/Original Character(s), Nick Valentine/Original Character(s), Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Series: REBOOT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154195
Kudos: 1





	1. Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- None

There was a soft ringing sound as R8-67 reactivated. 

Her eyes fluttered open and gazed at the ceiling, breathing deep breaths as wires were removed from her body. She heard muted voices from all sides, but R8 couldn't make out what they were saying.

"She's stable," A stern voice said. R8 moved her head to the side to look in the direction of the voice. She stared at the head scientist for a bit before turning back, sweat slowly dipping down her face.

R8 moved within the restraints that held her down to the table. There was a high pitched sound that filled her ears, then there was a shock. She felt the soft electricity flow through her body, causing her to twitch against the restraints. 

Then, there was silence as R8's hearing sensors stopped and bottomed out. The same ringing noise was the only thing that R8 could hear.

R8's left eye started to quit on her. She looked up to the ceiling of the lab and let out a deep breath. 

The head scientist spoke up again. 

"Hold off the testing for now. The unit's emotion chip isn't functioning properly again." They said. R8 stayed silent after hearing the head scientist speak again. "She's a possible discharge, but I digress. It's the third synth that we blew through with this project."

Something grabbed R8's arms and pulled her up in a sitting position. "I wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good synth for some faulty experiment," the head scientist told everyone again. They glanced over at R8 for a brief second before turning back to the team.

“Hopefully this unit can hold out. I don’t want to deal with another synth to boot for the project.”

“Besides, a synth is a synth," the head scientist added while glancing back at R8, "Have M9-88 escort her out and have her return to her daily duties."

R8-67 was a Russian prototype Courser for Project: Mind Electric, an experiment to see if the AI and mindset of synths could handle personality and emotions properly. 

She had had dark, mahogany colored skin that glowed golden in the Commonwealth sun with sharp, defined features and full lips. R8's natural mini afro was messy and left out due to work and the constant experiments done on her. 

R8 had an hourglass body with fairly large hips and thighs. She was fairly muscular through her production and training as a Courser. R8 had big, emotionless brown eyes, her left eye being a prosthetic. Her prosthetic eye was a deep electric blue and was received when R8 had lost her eye on a mission. A feral ghoul had scratched it out while she was out on the field.

R8 felt someone take her arm and pull her towards the door, leading her out into the hallway. She glanced over towards the person who took her arm and looked down at the floor. 

M9-88 gazed over R8 like a hawk, taking in every single detail of her face.  _ Beautiful _ , M9 thought in his head,  _ She's a sight for sore eyes.  _

R8 was perfect in M9's eyes, like an angel sent from above. Coursers weren't made to feel this type of emotion, but M9 knew that these feelings weren't fake at all.

He was in love.

After a few minutes of silence, M9 finally spoke up. "They're considering a discharge," he told R8, breaking the silence between them. "I know," R8 responded tonelessly. She kept her eyes ahead of her. "I hear everything that they say, sir," she added, "Everything." 

M9 just gave her a weird look for a response.  _ No wonder why you know everything _ , he thought. M9 turned his head and stared ahead of him.

M9-88 was a French-Dominican Courser prototype that had dark skin with vitiligo patches dotting his face and body. M9 was tall with a skinny yet muscular frame with different scars and marks that lined it. He had golden, almond shaped eyes with a scar on his left eyebrow. M9's dark brown hair was put into dreadlocks with golden highlights that were pulled up into a ponytail with an undercut.

"And please, if you can, just call me M9," M9 told R8. R8 spoke up, "Affirmative, si-M9," R8 responded back to him. M9 let out a sigh. "You'll get used to it," He murmured. M9 looked back over at R8 again. 

No matter how hard he tried, which most of the time he didn’t, M9 just couldn't keep his eyes off R8. He was like a lovestruck cartoon character whenever R8 appeared.

She was perfect in a way that only M9 could see. In his eyes, R8 was just more than just perfect. Perfect was an underestimating term. M9 had many ways to describe R8; Admirable, intelligent, beautiful, desirable. The list continues on. For M9 and his fantasies, R8 was a goddess of some sort.

It was only a matter of time before R8 finally had the same feelings for him. If she ever comes to terms with him, though. M9 knew that R8's emotion chip wouldn't let her configure and define feelings well enough to know. That was the only down part.

M9 gazed down R8's body the best he could before she could notice. Her curves, her hips, her bust. Everything was perfectly defined and angled. R8's figure could be drawn out by only using rectangles, squares, and triangles. Perfectly angled and built, perfectly shaped, perfectly desirable. 

The many ways that M9 could describe R8 may vary in numbers and words, but they all come down to one thing. 

She's perfect.

M9 was snapped out of his fantasies when R8 snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Earth to M9," She told him sternly. M9 glanced back at R8 with a small smile on his face.

R8 was a sight for sore eyes, indeed.

M9 looked down at the synth trying to get his attention back and smiled softly. "You got me," M9 told R8, pushing her hand away from his face, "I'm back to reality, Kitten." R8 ignored the pet name that M9 always used on her.

It was a rather unnecessary thing to do, in her opinion. R8 didn't really see the use.

Coursers shouldn’t use those types of things.

"Before anything happens, sir, the Director wanted to see us for something," R8 commented as M9 started to turn away from her. "Right right, forgot about that, Kitten," M9 responded. 

He made a beeline back towards R8 then spoke up. "You know that you don't have to call me 'sir', you know that, right?" He stated. R8 looked back towards him again.

_ You are impossible _ , She thought. "You know that you don't have to call me 'Kitten', right?" She mocked. M9 let out another soft laugh at R8's words. "I can and I will," He joked. R8 rolled her eyes at M9.

M9 let out a snicker as R8 sped up a bit, he caught up to her as they entered the main lobby of the Institute. R8's eyes quickly adjusted to the light of the lobby as she made a beeline towards the stairs. 

M9 slightly rolled his eyes again as he followed R8 up towards the Director's office.


	2. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R8 and M9 get assigned to retrieve an escaped synth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- None
> 
> Sorry for not updating in a long time lol. Writers block and some other shit. It’s like 5AM (I pulled an all nighter to write this) and I’ve just now got it done.

R8 pushed all her thoughts away when her and M9 stepped into the Director’s office, closing the door behind them and facing the Director with an emotionless gaze.

“Reporting in, Sir,” R8 stated to the Director tonelessly. The Director, or known as Father or Shaun, looked up at the two Coursers standing before him.

“Units,” He greeted them. R8 folded her arms behind her back when Shaun stood up from his desk and approached the two Coursers, eyeing them down carefully.

“Now that you two are here, I have an assignment for you to complete for me,” Shaun started as he eyed down the two Coursers, searching for any sign of imperfections. R8 felt his gaze strike her, tensing up.

“As you may know, Unit N1-VA-7 is currently offline and nowhere to be found.” He added. “All of the SRB’s tracking devices can’t pin point NiVA’s location. For all we currently know, the Unit has been sighted near the Lexington and Fenway area.”

R8 nodded, taking a mental note of the location.

Ghouls and Raiders roamed the Lexington area, creating more problems than needed. They were only annoyances to R8. It should be a simple enough mission.

“Is there any more information about NiVA?” M9 asked Shaun. Shading looked towards the Courser and nodded.

“NiVA was involved in Project: Mind Electric as a prototype that was meant to research a synth’s natural self awareness and identity. They were a violent specimen, managing to injure 2 faculty in the Project during a faulty awareness experiment.” Shaun explained to the two Coursers before him. “I recommend taking extreme caution when handling NiVA. We believe that they got a hold onto some explosives when they escaped.”

M9 nodded at the Director. “Noted,” He stated in a toneless voice. Shaun spoke up again, waving his hand.

“I’m assigning you, Units, to go Lexington and retrieve NiVA and then bring it back to the SRB for an interrogation. You are dismissed for now.”

R8 nodded and left the room quietly, leaving M9 behind. Shaun stopped M9. “Work first,” The Director told the other Courser sternly. “Yes sir,” M9 responded before following R8 out.

“Don’t let me down, Unit.” Father added. M9 turned around and headed towards the exit. He quickly closed the door behind him and caught up to the other Courser. R8 still kept her hands behind her back, eyeing M9 when he finally caught up.

R8 spoke up. “We go to Lexington, we get the synth, then we leave.” She told M9 sternly. R8 eyed M9, watching him nod briefly. “Got it,” M9 responded. R8 faced ahead of her, clearing her thoughts again as her and M9 walked down the stairs.

They walked into the main lobby of the Institute. M9 fixed his eyes on all the gleaming white architecture and the fully alive trees and bushes that lined the bottom ground. He broke his gaze away and walked towards the elevator, opening it up and letting R8 walk in first.

He followed the other Courser in, watching the door close in front of him. M9 gazed over at R8 again, taking a short yet deep breath. The soft elevator light illuminated R8’s dark skin, giving it a blue glow.

The light disappeared as they ascended up, in which M9 still kept his golden eyes fixed on R8.  _ Beautiful _ , he thought,  _ how can such a person exist? _ M9 took a slight step closer towards R8, taking in her view.

M9 wanted to do things to R8 that he swore never been down to her before. He dreamed for the day that R8 is under him, begging for more and more. M9 dreamed for the day that hopefully R8 will mirror the exact same feelings back to him.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

M9 wanted to love every single inch of R8’s body and he wanted to do more than just love.

He wanted to do more to R8 than no human or synth has ever done to her. M9 knew that her taste was probably bliss, the sweetest thing alive in the Commonwealth Wastes.

M9’s daydreams were interrupted by the elevator door opening.

Ollie and Tracker, the two Gen 2s that were assigned to R8 and M9 for assignments, stood before them with their arms behind their back. “We’ve wired the relay to Lexington,” Tracker said to the two Coursers.

“We’ve been ordered to accompany you two,” Ollie added in. The two Gen 2s looked at the two Coursers standing before them, letting them walk past towards the relay.

Tracker nudged Ollie in the elbow and leaned in towards them. "Don't screw off like last time," Tracker said in a stern voice. Ollie froze, but nodded at their twin brother and hummed in acknowledgement.

The two synths were interrupted by a vibrating noise.

“Relay is ready,” M9 said as he walked inside the relay chamber. He watched R8 and the Gen 2s crowd around him. He looked to see R8 standing close beside him.

_ Mmm Perfect _ , M9 thought to himself while taking in R8’s view again.

R8 eyed M9 one last time before a white light suddenly filled her vision.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe....  
> Stay tuned!


End file.
